


hold me to sleep

by OverTheMoonShine



Series: sensory prompts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable boyfriends Hyunghyuk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Changkyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: "Did you have a bad dream Kyunnie?"(or: Minhyuk tries to look after his boyfriend's kid brother, after he crawls into their bed in the middle of the night.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: sensory prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	hold me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stale breath when you wake up

Minhyuk wakes up to a sudden weight on his chest. 

It’s Changkyun, in mid-step of crawling over him, in an attempt to get to Hyungwon, who’s sleeping on the other side of the bed. The 5 year old freezes when he realises he’s woken Minhyuk up, his left arm hanging in the air, like a cat that has been caught. Even in the darkness, Minhyuk can see that his eyes are shining.

He glances at the clock briefly, the numbers  _ 6.23 am _ glowing faintly. Changkyun darts a look at the snoring Hyungwon then turns to Minhyuk, his hands turning into tiny fists. Even in the darkness, it’s easy to see that his eyes are shining. 

“Did you have a bad dream Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asks, careful to keep his volume low. For everything that Hyungwon is able to sleep through (and believe him, Minhyuk has ran many experiments on the level of sound Hyungwon’s slumber is able to withstand, and has received too many complaints from the neighbours to testify for this), the one thing that never fails to wake him up is Changkyun, tugging gently at his sleeve. Even so, he doesn’t want to take the chance, not when Hyungwon had came back home so tired, he’d almost forgotten to take out his contacts before stumbling into bed.

Changkyun bites his lip and looks down at his fists, uncurls his fingers then twists them together.

Minhyuk continues, “C’mon, how about you help me with breakfast? Your hyung just got to sleep a few hours ago so we shouldn’t disturb him.”

Well used to his silence, Minhyuk waits while Changkyun considers the question for a moment, before he nods slowly. As if on cue, his stomach lets out a small growl. Changkyun gasps softly, and pats his stomach with both hands. 

Minhyuk has to bite back a laugh at the way the small boy’s mouth’s formed a perfect O in surprise, and decides to try his luck, “Do you want me to carry you?”

It takes a minute for Changkyun to come to a decision, and when he does he stretches his arms out as an invitation. Grinning, Minhyuk scoops Changkyun into his arms, feels that warmth which comes from holding a child close to you, “Alright bud, let’s get some food.”

Two pancakes (a stack in the fridge for Hyungwon when he wakes up) and a whole mess in the kitchen later, the 5 year old is sitting on Minhyuk’s lap, on a couch they’d somehow managed to squeeze into their tiny apartment, listening intently as Minhyuk reads him a story from one of the books Hyungwon’s bought.“So the prince said to -”

“Min-hyung?” Changkyun cuts in, his voice small. One finger slowly tracing the drawings in the book, the boy turns to face Minhyuk, looking as serious as always. “You read well.”

Minhyuk’s heart grows about a million times bigger in size because it’s rare enough that Changkyun lets him cuddle like this (he hasn’t let go of Minhyuk since he’d carried him out of bed just now, even holding tight to the back of his shirt as Minhyuk was cooking), even rarer that the boy addresses him. “Thanks Kyunnie,” is what he says, instead of breaking down in tears like he really wants to.

The boy yawns, rubs his eyes with his tiny fists. He says, like it’s just something that’s occurred to him, “I dreamt hyung and you left me too.”

(It’s like a nuclear bomb has detonated in the middle of Minhyuk’s chest.)

“We’ll never do that,  _ ever _ ,” Minhyuk tightens his grip around Changkyun, tries to clear his mind of all the terrible things he’d do to Hyungwon’s older sister if they ever see her again, after the day, just a few weeks ago, when she’d dumped Changkyun on their doorstep and vanished without a word. Changkyun had cried himself hoarse after he realised his mother wasn’t coming back for him, with each fallen tear creating a new crack in Minhyuk’s heart. He’d never seen Hyungwon as angry as he was on that day. There’s still a small dent in the wall from where he’d flung the home phone, after failing to reach his sister for the tenth time.

“You will always have us, alright?”

“Okay,” Changkyun’s answer has a note of doubt in it, and Minhyuk doesn’t blame the boy. Even so, he leans his head against Minhyuk’s chest, and yawns again. 

Emboldened by how friendly Changkyun is to him this morning, Minhyuk continues, trying to keep his tone light-hearted more for his sake than Changkyun’s, “Even if your hyung and I broke up, I’ll kidnap you so you can always stay with me.”

In between tiny yawns, Changkyun says, in the matter-of-fact way that kids do when they’re delivering blows to your self-confidence, “I rather stay with Hyungwonnie-hyung.”

“You would?” Minhyuk gasps over-dramatically, which elicits a giggle from the boy (Minhyuk gives himself 1000 points for that one). “How could you!”

“Yea,” Changkyun giggles, as he stifles another yawn. “But he cooks worse than you.” And with that statement, like it’s concluded the whole conversation, he lets out his last and final yawn, and seems to drift back immediately to sleep; with Minhyuk not far behind, both slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Minhyuk wakes up a second time that morning to the sound of a camera snapping, obnoxiously loud in its intrusion. He opens his eyes to see a grinning Hyungwon, who holds up a finger to his lips, tilting his head towards a soundly sleeping Changkyun, still burrowed in Minhyuk’s arms.

“I see you’re finally getting along,” teases Hyungwon, settling into the seat beside him. He’s joking, of course, but there’s a tinge of relief in his statement. They’d not quite talked about what should be done about Changkyun since his arrival, making little shifts to their work schedules in order to accommodate what had to be done. “Did you finally charm him?”

Proud, Minhyuk boasts, “He even said he’d choose my side if we ever broke up.”

“Wow, that’s quite hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth!”

“Lucky for me, I don’t see that happening anytime soon, do you?”

Minhyuk knows his smile mirrors the one on Hyungwon’s face - all sappy and soft and corny, the kind he’d throw popcorn at the screen if he saw it in a cheesy rom-com. But this isn’t a movie, so he leans towards Hyungwon: breathes in the familiar smell of detergent they use to wash their clothes, mixed with that gross scent that coats your tongue after you wake up. Looks up at him, and meets his lips in a gentle kiss, trying not to jostle the sleeping boy in his arms (they’re going numb with the weight - but who cares?).

Changkyun makes a small noise in his sleep, shifts a little, then settles back in his place in dreamland.

“Nah, I think we’d be sticking together for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i've always wanted to write a domestic single parent fic, so here's a first shot of it! i'm sure i'll revisit this idea again sometime soon, but this prompt just gave me a good reason to have a go at this <:
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think, or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo) if ya wanna chat!
> 
> thank you for reading heh


End file.
